Black Roses
by Mysica
Summary: Mysica (Yes, I use her in many stories, but each usually has it's own plot...) attacks and Sage has to choose. Go to the Dynasty with her, or stay with his friends. Which will he choose? And how will they all react?


Black Roses

Black Roses

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay…I don't own any of this stuff, except the characters Mysica, Roberto, Dos Mos, Uva Sace, and Gabriel.Those are mine, but I'm still not makin money off them…So please don't sue me…..Anyway, A bit of OOC from all the guys in either this or future chapters…BTW, I have up to chapter 5 written, but I need to type it up, then I'll add it…R&R pretty please??

"MYSICA!Come to me!" Talpa called to the War Lady of Enchantment.Within a second, she appeared, dressed in her usual black silk dress.Her hair tumbled down her back, stopping inches above her ankles.Her emerald eyes shone at Talpa.

"What will you have me do, Lord Talpa?"For once, a Dynasty Warlord or Lady did not sound unusual.Most sounded scratchy or sick.Mysica's voice was nothing like that.

"I want you to take over Anubis's job and rule by my side against the Ronins."

"I will do this, Lord.I thank you for this kind offer.Would you have me stay, Majesty, or leave?"

"You may leave, but return to me within the hour."

"Yes Sire."With that, Mysica left the throne room, and reappeared in her room.She walked over to a small pool or water, kneeling beside it.She looked into it, and saw it change color.Within seconds, the pool showed the Ronins.Mysica sat and watched them, her eyes occasionally falling on the blonde one, Halo.

"Halo…You belong here.You are strong and beautiful.We could use you…" Mysica whispered this to the image, and then turned her attention back to the others.For as long as she dared leave Talpa, she watched them.Then, immediately on the hour, she returned to Talpa.She stayed by him, commanding the other Warlords, for several hours before returning to the confines of her room.Once again, she watched the Ronins.This time, it was for several hours instead of just one.

Soon, Mysica fell asleep beside the pool, visited by dreams of both killing the Ronins, and living side-by-side with them in the Dynasty.

~*~ A Year Later: Talpa's Death ~*~

As Talpa died at the hands of the Ronins, Mysica watched from the top of a building not far away.As the Ronins rejoiced, so did Mysica.She knew she would have the throne, no matter what Kayura said.Mysica alone would rule the Dynasty.

~ You can't go far, Kayura.You know I'll find you and kill you. ~

"We did it guys!We actually defeated the Dynasty!"Wildfire exclaimed.

"That's what you think, silly Wildfire…You haven't even begun to fight."Mysica whispered before returning to her home in the Dynasty.For several hours, she plotted out how to kill Lady Kayura.Finally she figured it out, and set off to find her.

It didn't take long.Mysica appeared in front of Kayura in the Throne Room.

"Lady Kayura.I thought you'd stay with your friends in the Human World."

"You wish, Mysica.I will stay and make sure you do not harm them."

"Good luck, little one.I am older and wiser and stronger than you.I WILL defeat you" At that, Mysica attacked Kayura with a freezing attack, and confined her in a crystal, along with Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale.Then, carrying the four crystals in her hand, Mysica took her place on Talpa's throne and called for her Underlings.

"Dos Mos!Gabriel!Uva Sake! Roberto!Come to me!"Suddenly, four young men appeared in front of her.All had raven hair, all different lengths.Dos Mos's eyes were a hazel-green; Gabriel's a more yellowish green.Uva Sake had dark royal blue, while Roberto had light brown, almost crimson in color.

"What will you have us do, Mistress?"Roberto, the leader of the bunch, approached her throne while asking this.

"I want you to attack the Ronins.But not tonight.We shall do this in the dead of night when the moon is full."

"Yes Mistress."

"You may go, my pets.Return to me the night of the full moon, and we shall discuss our plans for these… toys."As suddenly as they appeared, the four disappeared, followed by Mysica's laughter throughout the Dynasty.

~*~ One week later, the full Moon: Mysica's first attack ~*~

"Oh come on Ryo! You can do better than that!" The one known to Mysica as Hardrock exclaimed as he beat Wildfire in another video game on his PS.Wildfire threw the controller that he had been using in the air as a sign of defeat.

"I give up with you Kento! You are harder to beat down than the Dynasty!"

"Yeah well it's gone so don't say that or it might come back!"Hardrock bickered with his leader.Suddenly a blast of fire was seen outside and all of the Ronins ran out to the front yard of the Koji Manor to see four Warlords and a beautiful woman standing behind them.

Ryo immediately thought of where he had seen the woman before.~ I know I have seen her some where before…but the question is where? ~He stood in sub armor, studying her over and over again.

Kento could only make catcalls in his mind over her and stare. Cye and Rowen just gapped at her and didn't think anything. Sage on the other hand, was love struck. If he were staring any longer, one could have sworn that his eyes would either fall out, or turn into to pink hearts. Ryo noticed and whispered to Cye beside him, "Perfect hit cupid."

Cye laughed slightly, then looked at the Warlords and snarled.~ Just what we need.More War dolts to out wit. Lovely. ~

"So. You are the Ronin Warriors. Finally we meet face to face."Mysica said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" Kento asked.

"You do not know me, but I do know you. I am Mysica, the Queen of the Dynasty. You are lucky that I have not had your home here destroyed warriors. For with my Warlords of evil could have done it to the world in the blink of an eye. But that is not their orders." The Warlords laughed, knowing her words to be true.

"Then what are they?" Ryo asked, not pleased with Mysica's attitude.

"To destroy you! Attack!" Then Gabriel, Dos Mos, Uva Sace, and Roberto started to attack the Ronins, full force. Ryo went against Mysica, being that Sage and Roberto were fighting like mad, Kento and Gabriel were testing each other's strength, Cye and Uva Sace were taunting each other while exchanging blows and finally Dos Mos was demonstrating his powers of black magic to Rowen.

"Nice to meet you Wildfire. Are you ready to die boy?" Mysica pulled out her battle sword and began to swing at Wildfire, not even faltering in her long dress. Then Wildfire got the idea to start the armor call, for all of their sake.

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Tao Rei!" 

"Armor of Strata! Tao Incochi!"

"Fight us now demons!" Ryo yelled and then charged at Mysica and she hit him before he could even blink. He was knocked on his rear so hard; he didn't even know what hit him. "Okay…. you want to play hardball…. then we'll play hardball."

He then went back to sub armor, with Mysica gaping at him, thinking him stupid. She then began to attack again, but this time didn't even touch him. He was moving so fast and she was stunned, but soon she knew his game and moves inside out. Then after about five minutes, she saw her chance to attack.

"Isis Black! FIRE!!!!" A black version of the Wildfire sure kill hit the bearer of the red armor's legs as he tried to dodge. He screamed in agony as the sun began to rise. Mysica looked at it and scowled. "Warlords. The night is done. We are finished here…for now. Do not get hopeful Ronins. We will return.'

With that, all of the Warlords teleported, with Mysica bringing the rear, smirking at Wildfire.

"Damn her. She got us good." Rowen said as he and the others walked over to Ryo. 

"Yeah…. really…" Ryo said in pain. His legs ached all over inside and out.

"Why did you go outta armor man?" Kento asked his friend. "That was sorta stupid."

"Oh thanks. I feel so special now Kento." Ryo rolled his eyes and they all went back to their regular clothes. Sage looked at Ryo's legs and winced at the sight.

"Luckily your sub armor stopped you from being a fire flambé. You should have stayed in armor."

"Oh yeah….and get my head chopped off! She is better than you with of those things Sage."

"She is pretty good…Wonder where she learned that…"

"Probably from Dais or Sekhmet…They're both pretty good…"

"Not as good as she was…"

"I don't know, Sage!I didn't train with her!" Ryo yelled, a bit upset that the keeper of Halo thought he'd know where Mysica learned that.

"Sorry Ryo.I just can't believe she's so good!And in that dress!I've never seen someone move like that."

"Sage?You noticed all that from one fight with her, when you weren't even fighting against her?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah…Why?"

"I think you like her, Sage…"

"So what?I'm not gonna leave you guys for her…Don't worry…"

"You better not…You do, we have to either kill you, or hurt you to get you back here."

"I know, Rowen…Anyway, I'm going upstairs…I'm tired…" With that, Sage walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

~I know I said I wouldn't leave them for her, but why do I feel like I should??GOD!I CANNOT be feeling this for our enemy…We're gonna have to kill her to defeat her, more than likely, and then where will I be?Alone again…~ Sage thought as he pounded his fists into his pillow.Even though, out of all the Ronins, he was said to be the Flirt King, and Chick Magnet, he had also been hurt the most.All the girls he had dated so far only wanted him for his money, or for popularity.Every time, he'd hope and pray that this one would be different, but each time, it was heartbreak.

~I don't want to get hurt again…I don't need it…I need to rest…Maybe I'll feel better after I've had a nap.~With that, Sage laid down until sleep over-came him.

Meanwhile, in the Dynasty, Mysica was watching him.She snickered as Sage proclaimed that he liked her.

"So…Halo cares for me, does he not…Well…I could use this… Just wait until my next attack, lovely Halo…You WILL join us, my dear…" Mysica's laughter filled the room as she plotted her next attack.

*~* Mysica's Next Attack: The Next Night *~*

Mysica appeared above the Koji manor and blew fire across the roof. Within minutes, the Ronins were all gathered outside.Mysica then sent down her War Lords to occupy all the Ronin's except Halo.He would be hers this time.As she floated down to him, she saw her War Lords each over-powering their opponents.

"Ah, Halo…Lovely Halo…ISIS FREEZE!!!"With that, Sage was frozen in state but was still able to talk and think.Mysica floated down to him, walking around him.She put out her hand to trace his neck as she rounded him.

"What do you want, Mysica?" ~Oh God…I don't want her to stop... ~

"Just you, Halo…You come with me; none of your friends will be harmed.I swear."

"Why should I trust your word?You're a Dynasty whore..."

"Whore, am I?Hm…Then tell me…Why am I a virgin, then?"Mysica smirked, as Halo turned crimson.

"Um…I don't know…" Sage whimpered slightly as Mysica pressed her lips to his neck.

"Exactly…You want me, do you not, Halo?"

"What makes you think that?"~Oh God, do I ever…. ~

"I know you Halo…Or rather Sage…" Mysica held back laughter as she kissed Halo.He yanked back quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Don't kiss me, Mysica.I am not yours."

"That is debatable…Just come with me, and all will be fine…Your friends will not be harmed."

"Do I have your word as a woman?"

"Yes.I swear on Enchantment, I will not have anything to do with the harm of your friends."

"Then I'll go."~WHAT AM I SAYING???? ~

"Ah, good…" With that, she signaled her War Lords to return to the Dynasty."Good- bye Ronins.It was fun while it lasted…Now, I shall take Halo, and go home."At that, she teleported with Sage back to the Dynasty.


End file.
